This invention relates to a manipulable souvenir, novelty, or artwork which reveals or animates a shaped cavity, wherein the cavity reveals a symbol that communicates meaning to a user of the invention.
The object of this invention is to amuse the user by revealing a symbol or a message, in the form of a shaped cavity, where the symbol communicates a meaning to the user. This invention may also animate the shaped cavity.